Teleconferences and online events such as online meetings, classes, and conferences are useful, particularly in situations where factors such as time, cost, distance, or any combination of these factors make in-person meetings difficult or impractical.
With increasing popularity of immersive displays, applications for such displays are also increasing in number. Applications or uses for immersive displays may involve simulation of real world environments and may include multiple users that utilize immersive displays from various locations. For example, a boardroom or meeting room, a classroom, a conference room or any other room may be simulated for users to attend a virtual meeting or class. Attendees to such meetings, classes, or conferences may be represented by avatars and the attendees may interact with each other by speaking, gesturing, or even writing notes for each other.
Such displays are often head-mounted and in many cases block out some or all of the real environment around the user in order to immerse the user, for example, in the virtual world. The virtual world or augmented-reality is perceived by the user based on images displayed close to the user's eyes.
Improvements in immersive displays and applications or uses of such immersive displays are desirable.